The Good, The Bad and The Vampire
by AliceCANcu
Summary: 60 years after Edward leaves Bella, they meet up again but not in the way you would have expected. Rated T just incase D
1. Chapter 1

THE GOOD, THE BAD AND THE VAMPIRES

Intro

When Edward left Bella in New Moon. Victoria was watching. When Edward was far enough away Victoria bit Bella leaving her to die and turn into a vampire. When it was over a young girl called Koral, was sitting waiting for Bella to wake-up she was there with her mate Camren. Who were traveling threw Washington when they found her. They offered Bella a chance to come into their coven, which she declined asking if she could come back in a few years. They accepted it and told her that in 50 years they were planning to be somewhere in the United Kingdoms. Bella took a breather traveling around Egypt where she met Mun, Kepi, Benjamin and Tia. Who were friends with the Cullen's and told her they were in Las Vegas last they knew of. Bella traveled to Las Vegas where she met Lucas he asked if he could join her on her travels since he was a nomad. When the 50years came around Bella and Lucas started at London where they met Mia a young 16-year-old vampire. Looking for her brother Camren. Lucas felt something for her but tried to cover it up smart-ass jokes about her Aussie-brit ascent. After a few years they met back up with Koral and Cam. Which meant Mia was reunited with her older brother. Where they decided to live in Africa for a while.

A/N ok I think that is enough info about the beginning, I will make some profiles about the characters and some pics of what they look like soon or now =D (In vampire reference as well the human stuff will come later like when the Cullen's meet them.

NAME: Koral Silver

AGE: 308

Things She Likes (I can't think of the name.): Art. Painted all of the other vampires in their covens cars.

Coven Crest: A bracelet with lots of tiny moons around it.

Power: She has the power to make you do what she wants like hypnotizing and you don't remember unless she wants you to.

Fav Animal (comes in handy): Birds-Toucans

Most Like: Alice, she loves to shop and my best friend D-J. Description: Long Honeycomb coloured hair, Caring eyes, and Light pink lips.

Height: The same height as Alice only about 3 inches taller.

Car: SSC Ultimate Aero- Chrisom + Black

NAME: Camren Ash

AGE: 305

Things He Likes: Cars.

Coven Crest: A ring with a star in it.

Power: Can multiply himself and other objects

Fav Animal: Horses

Most Like: Jasper and an Emo.

Description: Long about a bit shorter than shoulder length black hair with a fringe that always gets in his eyes. Eyes that look like his always thinking.

Height: 2 meters and 15 centimeters

Car: Ferrari Enzo-Black with gold flames

NAME: Lucas Silver

AGE: 264

Things He Likes: Pranks

Coven Crest: A sticker on his car of a tiger clawing.

Power: Can give you good luck or bad luck

Fav Animal: Cats

Most Like: I would say Jacob because he is a little immature at times. But maybe a little bit of Emmett.

Description: His hair is like Zac Eron's but ash blonde. A cheeky smile

Height: Same as Emmett

Car: Koenigsegg CCR-White

NAME: Mia Ash

AGE: 203

Things She Likes: Music

Coven Crest: A snowflake necklace-she can all so block out other vamp powers.

Power: She has the power over water.

Fav Animal: Dogs-Wolves

Most Like: A little bit of everything at different times

Description: Long straight midnight black hair with a slight wave. Wide childish eyes.

Height: Whatever Bella's height is.

Car: McLaren F1-Front of it is dark orange and it gets lighter to the back.

NAME: Bella Marr

AGE: 62

Things She Likes: Dancing. Ever since she became a vamp, she got a liking to it.

Coven Crest: a belt with silver love-hearts

Power: she can move things with her mind.

Fav Animal: Bunnies

Most Like: BELLA!

Description: we all know that. Just imagine her with golden eyes instead

Height: The same. Sigh

Car: Bugatti Veyron-light blue with a wave of sparkles on the sides.

A/N I love purple! Ok that was random. Anyway all the cars paint jobs are in my head and I prob. won't have a pic of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Nothing's sweet about me

B.P.O.V

I stared out at the sunset it was beautiful but it reminded me so much of what happened that day…

_-Flash-back-_

And he was gone. I slowly sank to my knees he was really gone. And so were they my sister didn't even say good-bye. I started to cry. Why? Do they just go around picking some girl, to make her think she loves them and just leave her for kicks? When I saw a red blob running threw the trees. And I knew who it was. Victoria.

**Ohh watching me,**

**hanging by a string this time.**

"Hello." She said sitting so her face was level with mine.

"I saw that little performance." She smiled. "Tragic so tragic."

"But you know what I was after him but I have a better idea he hurt my mate so now I'm going to hurt you." She said moving my neck to the side and biting. I screamed and thrashed my arms and legs around trying to break free of her hold on me. But eventually the fire came I froze trying not to scream. It was terribly but then the fire started to dim before it was even worse than before, I gave a whimper before it was over and I opened up my eyes. Only to see a girl at least 18 or 19 in front of me she reminded me so much of Alice. When a boy about 19 was beside her.

"My name is Koral." She said smiling lightly. 'And this is my mate Camren.' She said pointing to the boy.

'Where am I?' I asked looking around me. I was in a forest but it felt warmer here than in Forks. And then it hit me they were uncannily beautiful. And they both had golden eyes just like _them_. I got up but it felt to fast. I was a vampire.

'Are you alright?' Koral asked, I shook my head. If only she knew what happened.

'If it's OK with you, would you like to join us?' The boy asked 'Where looking for my sister Mia.' His voice was so pained. I felt so sad for him.

'Look not to be rude or anything but I don't think I'm ready for this, I just lost the one I thought I loved, and the family I thought loved me.' I said if I could have cried I would have.

'Ok. In about 50 or so years we are hoping to be somewhere in the U.K. If you would like meet us there.' Koral said and looked in a bag

'Oh and if you see a vampire called Mia please bring her with you.' He said as Koral handed me a belt with tiny stars on it.

'What's this?' I asked looking at them puzzled. 'And what does Mia look like?'

'You will know when you see her, and it's our covens crest.' He said walking of with Koral.

_-End of Flash Back-_

I sighed it didn't matter any more _he_ didn't love me. My sister and brother abandoned me. And my parents forgot about me. Well at least Rosalie might be happy.

**When your playing with desire, **

**don't come running to my place when it burns like fire boy.**

But the weird thing was I really missed her. When I heard a rustle from behind me but before I could turn someone had pounced on me.

'Gotcha!' Said a voice I knew only to well

'Mia!' I shouted

'What?' She shouted back

'Stop shouting.' I shouted back

'I'm not… Ow sorry.' She said gradually getting softer. And hoping of me

'What are you doing out here?' I said looking at her suspiciously

'Umm….' She said looking at me kindly 'You know how it's my tern to choose where we live.'

'Yah.'

'Um…. Well I want to go to Forks.' She said in a little voice. And looked up to me with puppy dog eyes.

'OK.' I said with a shrug

'Serious?' she said looking exited. 'I thought you wouldn't want to go.'

'Look it's been over, what 60 years they wouldn't come back.' I said smiling at her good mood.

'Ok well that's good. Ow and your bags are packed as well were leaving in 5.'

And with that she ran back to the house. Knowing Koral the bags where probably just my shoes and C-D's, besides my African closet wasn't very good for Forks.

Whoa, 62 years I've been a vampire. Doesn't time go fast?

**Blue, blue, blue,**

**waves they crash as time goes by,**

**so hard to catch****.**

In a few seconds I was back at the house, I was sorta happy I was getting a new room and hopefully Koral would paint it for me.

'Yo! What Up?' Lucas said with a smile as he got in his car. While Mia was laughing and Camren looked confused. As I looked at the cars they were lined up Koral, Lucas, Me, Mia, Camren.

'Hey,' Mia said bouncing over to me 'I have a surprise for you.' She said smiling

'What surprise?' Lucas whined 'Where's mine?' he said pouting, Mia Giggled

'Yeah what surprise?' I asked, Mia just winked and walked over to her car, honked once and Koral was off with Mia close behind. I got in my car and sped up trying to get past Lucas when………………..

A/N Left you with a little cliffy., not much to say but I have a poll up so please go vote. If you have a suggestion for another categories please PM me or if you have an idea for Bella's power cause I don't really like what I wrote down. Also if you have an idea I will use it and I will put your name up in big letter's on my homepage and in the chapter I use it in. Also the song for this chapter is SWEET ABOUT ME by GABRIELLA CILMI


	3. Happy Birthday!

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday!

A/N: Ok I have no idea for the cliffy so this is really random. =D

I stomped my foot on the breaks staring at the ball of glowing light in front of me. It started to shimmer and I leaned closer trying to see the image in it. I saw a face and smiled it was Courtney and Cody the witch twins I should have known they could do something like this, but why.

'Don't be so surprised. Don't you know what today is?' Cody said with a sigh, when I noticed something.

'Hey you got your haircut. And died blonde, I like it.' I replied with a smile

'Happy happy happy B-Day.' Said Zach putting his head in the bubble of light, and pushing Cody out of the way.

My Birthday? Oh my god I had forgot, I smiled and said thanks. When Zach blew me confetti and a present appeared in my lap. I groaned and looked at all of them, they were so exited. I sighed and opened it up only to find a beautiful Dark Green short strap-less dress, normally I didn't like anything except shorts THAT short, but it was so beautiful. Courtney was smiling widely.

'Thanks Court.' I said with a sigh except this time it was with love.

'This is from me!' Cody shouted as a smaller present fell into my lap. I opened this one with care and tipped it upside down as a silver necklace fell out. It was a simple silver chain with a silver letter B charm. 'Made it myself.' She said I quickly put it on. When another present appeared, this time it was different bigger and heavier. I looked up at Zach he winked and looked back at the present. I opened it up and my mouth fell open. It was a fluffy pink pillow, the newest Kelly Clarkson C-D and a pink pen with pink fluffy stuff on top. I smiled.

'Thank-you.' I said with a smile. 'Thank-you all.' I smiled again and the glow started to shimmer in and out. I gasped.

'Sorry. We got to go.' Said Courtney just as the bubble disappeared with a pop. When Mia appeared and gave me a huge hug.

'Happy Birthday.' She said and kissed me on the cheek 'I hope you liked that, it took me forever to let Granny Sue agree to teach them that. And you will get our presents later.'

'Like when?' I asked frowning

'When we get to Forks.' She said rolling her eyes and walking off to her McLauren

And Lucas honked 'come on I want to have a race!' He yelled 'Loser has to eat human food.'

He said racing off with Koral and Cam at his heels. Mia sighed and walked over to her car and waved me to go first.

I sped off smiling apologetically at her as I raced past Cam then Koral. When I got up to Lucas he was trying to block me off but Mia was coming up soon she was just past Koral and at my tail. I winked and she Faked left as we both over took him. Keeping neck in neck so we would both win when Mia slowed down and took a right turn into a shopping mall. I got out and went over to her.

'What are we doing here?' I asked pointing to the shops.

'Where half way to Forks, and we need cloths.' she said pointing to her dress

'I never thought YOU of all people would want to go shopping.' She laughed

'Nah you know I hate shopping but I need a new guitar and some new music so, yeah I'll go buy a few cool T-shirts, get 1 or 2 jackets and like 20 pairs of skinny jeans.' She said with a proud smile as Koral walked up to us and grabbed my arm dragging me through the doors. While Mia, Cam and Lucas just waved.

_-5 HOURS LATER-_

'FREDOM!' I shouted as I exited the shops with the rest of the coven, with Lucas laughing his head of and Mia giggling as they walked to there cars.

'Hay Cam, How did we get here so fast?' I asked as we walked to our cars

'I upgraded them.' He said with a shrug

'Oh. Ok.' I said as I walked to my Bugatti but my head kept slipping to other thoughts, thoughts I never wonted to remember.

A/N Ok since only 1 PERSON gave me an idea for Bella's power I've decided to make it a competition. The winner will have there name in a chapter and will get a sneak peak at the next chapter *(chapter 4) and the runner up will get a shout out. Also what did you think about the witches? And it's nothing like Harry potter witches its just witches. Also you better be happy two chapters in one night that's a lot for me.

But sorry it's so short.

=D also GO VOTE ON MY POLL OR IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR BELLA"S POWER PM ME.


	4. Planes, Texting and Animals?

The Good The Bad and The Vampires

Chapter 3-Planes, Texting and Animals?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight only Mia, Lucas, Koral and Cam. (Sigh)

A/N: _This is when Lucas is texting. _**Mia is. **Koral is. Bella and _**Cam gets all three! **_Also tell me if you want it to be colours instead + what colour for each character cause lots more texting. Also I'll talk more down bottom.

B.P.O.V

I heard a honk. It was Lucas and he was pointing up. WTF! I grabbed out my phone and text him

L

WTF is wrong?

B

_B_

_Look, look, planes, planes!!!!_

L

I shook my head while Cam was laughing and kept on driving. But my head kept on going back to _them. _What if _they_ were still there? What if _HE _came back? I started to whimper softly so no one would hear me. But Mea saw and she must have understood because she gave me a smile, when a text came through.

**B**

**Are you ok?**

**M**

M

Yeah I'll be fine.

B

**B **

**Also yr going to have good fortune. **

**M**

M

Said who?

B

But there was no reply. O well, but my thoughts started to drift away to _Him. _

I turned on the radio only to get New Divide (hope I spelt it right) By Linkin Park and I hated it, it reminded me of…………….

I quickly started to head bang, hoping to get my mind of off that subject. I ground I hated head banging. Suck it up!

B

Are u ok yr hed banging

K

K+C

PLEZ I Just Love this song.

B

_**B**_

_**U no now yr comin 2 there concert with me & M in 2 weeks. Since u just love this song so much.**_

_**C**_

I switched off my phone. I have had enough with them. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse there was a wolf in the middle of the road and we were nearly at Forks. What was a wolf the size of a horse near Forks? When Mea jumped out of her McLarenF1 and went to it. At first I thought to jump out of my Bugatti Veyron and tell her to get back in her car, when a voice in my head said

She is a vampire it's a big wolf get over it.

But what if she got hurt?

O M G! I'm talking to myself, now I'm going crazy.

It was a reddish- brown colour with big doe eyes.

She went over and hugged it.

"Hello Jake." She said smiling as he ran off. But she just stood there. Wait Jake? Did Mia say Jake, Could it be Jacob? But it can't be, it's been over 60 years? And Jacob is not a wolf, is he? But its fur was the same colour as Jacob's skin and those eyes? I hit my head on the steering wheel while I herd Lucas laughing his head off. When I looked up Mia was beckoning me with one hand to come out of my car. I hopped out of the car just as something came out of the bushes

I gasped…………………………………………

A/N Ok I left u with a little cliffy is it or, is it not Jacob? You will have to find out. Sorry that this wasn't out sooner but I was stuck and had no idea what to do and I had camp. So I just started writing this morning like 3am hoping to come up with something and I came up with the wolf thing and I love it. And I have been having big trouble with my Internet connecting and I have heaps of projects I haven't even started on but when school holidays are around I will write lots. Please comment even if it's mean I still want it maybe I will get better with it and I need your ideas, also this is not edited sorry most of the chaps are not edited I will only edit if I have a chap for the next day. Also I wrote this while on camp, which means I had to type it all up, and I did it on the wrong computer. GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Review=Happy Camper=Happy Writer=More Chaps=You Review it's a cycle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ok I'm really sorry all of the chaps are so short. Also if that little beginning bit was wrong, sorry I'm writing on a different computer.

Chapter 5

_I got out of my car just as someone stepped out of the bushes_

I gasped there were three guys standing in front of me, and one of them was Jacob.

'Hey Bells.' Jacob said shyly. When the guy on the left whistled. If I could have blushed I would have been a startling shade of scarlet. The guy in the middle elbowed him in the gasped and hit here head with her hand. She pointed to the guy on the left.

'That's Ash.' She said rolling her eyes

'Hi.' He said smiling, Mia shook her head

'This is Jake Clearwater.' She said pointing to the guy in the middle. He was cute; he had hair as dark as midnight and bright blue eyes which shined like sapphires.

'Hey Jacob.' I said he looked so different. His hair was shorter. When a phone went off and Good girls go bad, started playing

I make them good girls go,

I make them good girls go bad,

I make them good girls go,

I make them good girls go,

Good girls go bad,

Good girls go bad,

I know your tired your daddies little girl,

Just take a bite,

Let me shake up your world,

Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong

When Jake grabbed his phone out of his pocket and smiled sheepishly.

'Uhh, Hi Mum? He said, it sounded more like a question then a hello

'Where are you?!' His Mom shouted on the other end, while Jacob and Ash snickered as Jake pulled the phone away from his ear.

'I'm picking up friends.' He yelled back

'Don't you yell at me!' She shouted into the phone again

'Stop yelling at me. Look I'll be home soon.' He sighed 'Love ya mum.' He said and hung up 'Come on Leah's already uptight about us having vampires in the house.'

'Ahh what do we do?' Ash said pointing to the woods then to the cars.

'Well,' Mia started 'You shall be running, Jake will come with me and Jacob- Bella?' She said looking at me I nodded.

'Why?' Ash wined

'Well, Cam will want to ask you a heap of questions, Lucas will hate you and Koral will talk about fashion I guess.' Ashes eyes widened

'SEE YOU LATER!' He said running to the woods. As Mia's phone but she mustn't have know as her and Jake walked to her car. With the lyrics of Shake it blaring as everyone else was laughing there heads of.

Let's Rock!

Yeah,

Come on

Shake, shake

I'll take you home

If you don't leave me at the front door

Your bodies' cold

But girl where getting so warm,

And I was thinking of ways

That I could get inside

To know your falling in love  
Let me go now

This feelings turning me on

Now she does it like this,

When you do it like that

She must have noticed it by now and grabbed out her phone.

M.P.O.V

This feelings turning me on

Now she does it like this

When you do it like that

Wait that's my phone Crap.

'Hello?' who the hell would be calling me?

'Ahh Hi can I have one pepperoni and done Hawaiian please.' said someone on the other end

'What?' Was this a joke?

'I said one Pepperoni and one Hawaiian.'

'I'm sorry in think you have the wrong number.' I said shaking my head

'Wait is this Pizza Hut?'

'No.'

'Then why did you pick up?'

'Because you rang.' I screamed in to my phone.

'Ow well can I please have a pepperoni and Hawaiian pizza?'

I hung up and sighed freak I murmured.

B.P.O.V

I giggled for last time.

'Come on.' I said to Jacob as I grabbed his hand. I swore I saw him smile.

'It's good to see you Bella.' He said as we walked to my car. He whistled

'This is your car?'

'Yep!' I said feeling proud of myself

'Wow!' he said admiring my Buggatti.

'Are you coming or not?' I said as everyone drove off

'I can't believe this is what happened to you.

'What do you mean?'

'Well the rumor was that you were attacked by a bear.

'Well what happened to you?

'Ahh, I'll explain that later.' He said just as we arrive at a house. When a woman came out she was pretty nearly as pretty as Rosalie, my shoulders slumped but I quickly forgot.

'Finally, come here baby.' She said to Jake as he ran up to her and gave her a hug

'Hi Mom.' He said and I gasped she looked so young at least in her twenties.

'She's 31.' Jacob whispered in my ear it sent shivers down and if I had had a heart it would be beating fast. When a girl, about the same age walked out. And Jacob gave her a kiss on the cheek, I felt angry. Why the hell do I feel angry?

'Hey Sis.' Jacob said smiling as a little girl came running out. I smiled she was cut, She had short black hair and even though she had bark brown eyes they were so bright. Jacob outstretched his arms for a hug but she ran right past him and into Mia's arms.

'So you remember me.' Mia said cuddling the little girl.

'Of course I do.' She looked over Mia's shoulder. 'Who are they?'

'That's Cam my brother.'

'And is that your boyfriend?' She asked pointing to Lucas. Lucas looked like he wanted to go crawl up in a ball and to never be bothered and Cam was laughing his head of. I bet this was pretty funny but I wasn't really in the mood. When one last person walked out of the house.

'Should have listened to me Bells.'

A/N I'm going to leave you there also I need more ideas for powers. I've only got like two people. Also if I spell anything wrong I'm sorry I'm listening to my i-pod and I just got some new songs so I'm really happy. There's going to be some pictures up on my profile soon I've already got Mia's car.

REVIEW OR I WILL SEND THE WOLF PACK AFTER YOU!

But if you're Leah Wolf then I shall send Vampires!

Sorry if there's an extra page after this one but I can't get rid of it.


	6. Pizza with a side of wolf surprise

Chapter 6: Pizza with a side of wolf surprise

'_Should have listened Bells.'_

'What are you talking about?' I asked looking at the man that had just come out.

'I'm talking about what Billy told you. You should have listened.' He said shaking his head

'What's wrong with what happened to me?' I was angry. Why was he telling me I was wrong? hey I miss Charlie and Renee, but I have Mia she's like a sister to me, Camren like the brother that you never knows there but cares about you and has your back, Koral the older sister to look after you and Lucas the annoying dog that barks at you too early in the morning but you love so much.

'You're a vampire, and Charlie was ruined by it.' He said, it hurt so much but it wasn't my fault. Then I realized it was. I fell in love with a vampire, I made friends with vampires, and I didn't see how hurt people could be with my death.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered back bowing my head low, I felt so ashamed, when a girl she was so beautiful except for the scar down the left side of her face. Stepped out.

'I thought you boy's would be hungry.' She said looking at Ash 'You normally are.' When she noticed us. (As in there coven)

'I thought you said they were coming tomorrow.' She said scorning at Jake.

'No that's Jarrod and Seth.' He said looking sheepish.

'Come on in.' she said waving a hand, 'I bet a few of you are wondering what you saw in the woods and my names Emily.'

'How would you know if I was a wolf?' Jake asked so he was the wolf.

'Because I know you.'

When we were all inside Sam and Emily begun telling us about it all, I was actually surprised about what they were feeling. Koral boredom, Lucas and Cam excitement, Mia was looking at Jake the whole time. When Koral jumped up.

'Holly Shit!' She said looking at her watch,

'What?' Mia grumbled

'We only have 3 hours till school!'

'So?' Mia said slumping in her chair

'So!' Koral stood up 'I have to make over both of you,' that stopped Mia she looked at Koral and was up out of her chair,

'What if you make-over one of us for one week and the next the other?' I said Mia relaxed a little

'Fine, but who?'

'There is only one way.' I said standing up

'The only humanly way possible.' Mia corrected

'And what's that?' Jake asked

'Duh, scissors paper rock.' We said in union

'Scissors…' Mia said

'Paper….' I said

'Rock.' We said and Mia's mouth twisted into a tight smile. I looked at our hands and gasped. Paper beats rock.

'NNNOOOOO!!!' I shouted.

'Come on.' Koral said dragging me out the door.

'See Ya.' Mia said waving

'Come back soon.' Jake said

'I will.' Mia said softly

And in no time at all we were on the road again.

A/N ok did anyone ever wonder what happened with the phone prank last chapter?

Well hears the story

Em.P.O.V. (yes it was Emmett)

I stared at the phone Alice would have already seen me doing this. I mean come on I've been thinking about doing this for 2 hours where was she to stop me. Or where's Eddie boy. Wait Alice hasn't come to stop me, Eddie boy didn't yell at me when I called him Eddie. Wait what day is it?

'Yo Jasper. What day is it?'

'Friday the 13 of September 20…'

'Ok Jazz that's enough info.' I cut him off. What was on today? Who knows I'm doing it.

'Hey Jasper, you want to do a prank call with me?'

'No but I'll listen.'

'Ok. Whose phone?' I said as he appeared in front of me

'What about Carlisle? No one can track it.'

'Good thinking my brother.' I said high fiving him. I dialed a random number.

'Hello?' It was a girl

'Ahhh I'll have one pepperoni and one Hawaiian please.' I said as Jasper tried to hide his laughter

'What?' She was getting anode

'I said one pepperoni and one Hawaiian.'

'I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number.' She was nearly at breaking point

'Wait is this Pizza Hut?'

'No.' She sighed

'Then why did you pick up?'

'Because you rang.' She screamed into the phone. She broke.

'Oh well can I have a pepperoni and Hawaiian pizza?' She hung up and jasper and I laughed.

_-3 hours later-_

We were still laughing when Carlisle opened the door.

'Please tell me you boys didn't get into my drugs.' Carlisle said shaking his head.

And we erupted in to more chuckles.

A/N so that is what happened with that phone call Mia got. It was random. An di'm really sorry if there were heaps of mistakes last chap. Also if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar, sorry I've got really long nails so it's hard to type. If it really bothers you I will re type it.

Review and you shall get a star

For any one who doesn't know the sun is a star. See you just learn something, or not.


	7. i am the monkey KING

**I am having a writers block! Because I know what is going to happen when they get to school but Bella needs her make-over. There will be some Edward POV. This chapter is thanks to these voodoo dolls. Where there supposed to give you creativity. Mines called the monkey king. **

**Also my mistake about the dates, I forgot stupid stupid. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7: I am the monkey KING!

M.P.O.V

I was first to the house and ran up to the third floor. There were only two rooms but they must have been the largest. When Lucas ran up and was side by side with me, I glared at him.

'SHOT GUN!' we yelled running for the door on the right, I was on the left so he would probably beat me.

'Testa di cazzo!' I shouted poking my tongue at him he just looked at me like I had something wrong with me. 'You don't know Italian do you?' I said smiling this could be funny.

'No but I am the monkey king.' He said smiling I laughed walking into my room and gasped it was beautiful. The walls to the front and my right were all glass. There was black see through curtains to keep the light out but not all of it. There was a bed, desk and some other things. I put my bags on the bed and started to UN pack. When I got to the shopping I counted the bags.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9…10…

I had only had 3 bags.

'Accidenti!' I shouted loud enough for Koral to hear, she wouldn't understand but Cam would probably tell her. I looked in the first bag and my eyes watered. I ran down the stares and jumped on Korals back.

'THANK YOUY, THANK YOU!!!!!!' I said as I jumped off her. She smiled and laughed.

'Look you better get ready or else I'm going to dress you.' She teased me as I walked back to my room. I froze Lucas was outside my door playing with a rubrics' cube, where did he get that? I opened my mouth to speak when he spoke first.

'I have a present for you.' He said looking at the ground. I smiled. He got to his feet and threw the cube in a random direction, when I heard Bella scream.

'LUCAS!!' He grabbed my hand trying not to laugh and jumped out the window. Looking in the bush.

'You got me a present and hid it in a bush.' I said walking towards him.

'Where else would I put it?' He said grabbing out a white guitar with silver swirls on it. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. Before I jumped on him, curling my legs around his waist.

'Thank you.' I whispered into his shirt. I couldn't see but I could feel he was smiling. 'Wait but why did Koral buy me nice clothes and you got me a guitar.' I asked puzzled.

'Remember yesterday was the13 of September.' He said looking at me expecting me too get it. I must have looked like an idiot because he chuckled 'It's your anniversary.' I smiled it was my anniversary of when I was turned into a vampire.

'Is it really that big a deal?'

'And this is coming from the girl who gives parties to anybody for anything.' He said laughing. I jumped through the window with Lucas looking up at me and looked at my watch.

7:00 a.m.

I looked in the bags. I grabbed out a Grey sweater, black skinny jeans and a pair of grey knee highs. (pic on profile) and put my hair up in a simple twist. Grabbing my I-pod and flopping down on one of the couches in the Games room, I think. And flicked on the Pussy Cat Dolls, Hush Hush; Hush Hush. I started to sing when I heard a scream and some cursing as Lucas came down and sat on the other end of the couch. He was wearing Jeans and a T-Shirt that said,

"Don't Follow Me I'm Lost To" And Black Kustoms. His hair was sticking up in random directions. I wonder what the female population will think of him at Forks High? Fiddling with his phone when, he put Like It Like That on and started singing. My mouth fell open,

'WOW.' I said He could sing?

'What?' He said looking at me

'You can sing and pretty good.' He gave me an evil grin.

'You want to play a prank on someone?' He said whispering in my ear

'Who?' I said grinning evilly

'The guy who prank called you.' I started at him and opened my mouth to ask him how he knew but he started talking 'I tracked him down, do you have the song Like It like that?'

'Course I said grabbing it as we walked out the door to get our plan in action.

B.P.O.V

When we got home Koral gave me an hour to UN pack. When I was finished she came up into my bedroom and heated up the curling iron. She through me a Roll-up sleeve D-ring

Jacket. And gave me a shirt, sitting next to me on the bed.

'Happy Birthday.' She said quietly and handed me a package. 'Look you can open it up now or later tonight it's you chose.' She said walking into her room. I smiled and ripped the paper only to see a dress it was beautiful it was a simple brown dress with a pair of black leggings and a green pendant. I gasped just as Koral walked in.

I knew you would like it' she said smiling, 'you can where it tomorrow.' I frowned

'I have to get the right color make-up. But you can where the necklace.' I shrieked and put-it on. (pic on profile)

As she through me a pair of green skinny jeans at me and went into the bathroom to let me change. When I was done I went into my bathroom and she flicked up the front of my hair (sort of like Taylor Swift) put on a little bit of make-up. Over the years, Koral had learned lighter shades looked better on me. She put some cherry blossom lip-gloss on my lips and nail polish on my finger nails and toenails. And a little bit of green eye shadow on. When she was done I gave her a hug. She was like a sister to me.

I grabbed my book bag and walked out to my car and Gasped my car was GREEN!!!

'KORAL!' I shouted

'Look it goes great with what you're wearing. And I'll change it tomorrow.

'Thanks.' I said 'Idiota' (idiot)

I muttered under my breath as I hopped in the car.

And drove of to school, when my favorite song came on the radio. I Put the volume up really high as i drove through the centre of town, when I saw a blob of bronze hair coming out of the shops, I blinked and t was gone. I shook my head I was being over dramatic. When a shiny silver Volvo pulled out in front of me. Stomped on the brakes.

'Gaga." (Crap)

The light turned green. I sighed I might be a fast driver but things distract me way to easily.

L.P.O.V

This was going to be good.

We quickly got into the school when Mia mumbled something in Italian. Mia, Bella and I knew how to speak a second langue.

'What did you say?'

'Merda!' She said hitting her head with her palm

'Ahhhh I speak French not Italian.' She laughed

'It means shit.'

'Why?'

'Well uhhh were is his locker?' She said raising an eyebrow at me

'Well its right….. Over…. Here….'I said standing in front of a locker.

'How do you know?' I smiled and banged on the locker a few times softly and it came open.

'That doesn't prove anything.' She said rolling her eyes

'No but it's one of the boys.' She shrugged and we got started…..

E.P.O.V

We had just moved back to Forks a few months ago. I wasn't grieving about Bella anymore. Thanks to a very good Esme and Jasper. I looked at my watch it was 8:15, I got up off the floor and grabbed my book bag running down stairs when Alice stopped me,

'Hey Edward, do you think you could get me pair of sunglasses while your at it?'

I sighed what happened to my sunglasses? I walked out to my car and hopped in. I growled they were broken and sadly beyond repair. I went into town and grabbed two pairs of Sunnis. And hopped into my car backing out quickly and speeding when I hit a red light. And a Bugatti Veyron nearly hit me. I swore I heard her curse in Spanish. I pulled into the parking lot at Forks High next to a Koenigsegg CCR. There was a girl sitting on the hood she looked like a vampire. And her mind was like a block of ice. She was laughing with a guy who was leaning against the side of the Ford parked across from them. When they heard me coming the girl looked at me. Wow. She was pretty young at least 15 or 16 maybe. But her Black hair mad her look older. When she saw who I was she bared her teeth and growled, only for a second.

_Gee Mia's pissed_. The guy thought

'Come on.' He said dragging her along she nodded and walked across the road to another car. When a Bugatti Veyron parked next to it. And a girl hopped out except it wasn't anybody………………..

**I'm changing my poll four you to vote on Bella's new power. TANK YOU to everybody who gave me an idea ON FANFICTION WHICH IS TWO!!! And thanks to my friends who helped me with ideas. It should be up soon. Sorry if this is bad but I AM A WALKING DANGER MAGNET! Seriously I broke my leg while fricken skipping sliced my finger open with a knife and so my left hand is unmovable. 20 stitches can you believe it! So sorry if there are any errors. And it is firkin hard to write Edward POV. So PLZ GIVE ME SOME HELP!!!**


	8. Did U just call me stupid!

**I just really wanted to write and I'm giving the poll about a week. So I'm just going to back track to what happened before Edward and Bella went to school. (I don't know how to set up the prank so I'm skipping that.)**

**Chapter 8: Did U just call me stupid?**

**M.P.O.V**

I was sitting on the hood of my car listening to my I-pod. When there was a hand on my back. I screamed and jumped up when I saw Lucas had touched me.

'Vaffanculo!' I shouted at him 'Va' Al Diavolo!'

L.P.O.V

I sneaked up behind Mia and put a hand on her back. She freaked out, she jumped with a scream. When she noticed it was me she started shouting at me in Italian. I just starred back at her.

'Uhhhhh did you just swear at me?' I asked, I swear I've heard her say that to me before.

'Si.' She said then shook her head 'Yes.'

'Um ok,' I said grabbing my phone out and looking for Do it again where was it….. When I had a better idea. Mia only had one bad point to having a beautiful voice she just had to sing some songs, which wasn't too bad. But hell it was funny when Boom Boom Pow is on. And just like that she grabbed her phone out and started fiddling with it. Until she found the right song, then started to text someone.

M.P.O.V

I quickly put When Love Takes Over onto my phone and started to hum the tune, I looked at the little clock on the screen it was 8:15 where were they? I started to sing as I texted.

**K**

**Where the hell r u?**

**M**

M

Where comin.

K

Turned my phone off and looked up. At least 10 people where looking at me. I frowned and looked at them.

'Hay my names Mia.' I said smiling but they still looked at me. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?' I shouted running away. When I was far enough away that I could see them but they couldn't see me I noticed Lucas was still there and at least 20 girls where surrounding him.

'MIA!!!!!' He shouted backing away I just laughed tears running down my cheeks. 'Mia help me!!!' He said as they got closer. 'Au Secours!' He shouted

'Fine.' I muttered under my breath. As I walked towards him. 'Hello girls, this is Lucas, He is 17. He's a blonde.. .' Lucas growled at me to low for human ears. 'He's single and he can speak French.' I said walking away, and I herd him whimper, did he really think I was going to just abandon him? I smiled walking back to him and grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the girls, I laughed he had at least been kissed by 5 girls. And his jeans were ripped and torn but they looked good.

'Thanks.' He said smiling at me

I laughed 'come one we might as well get our schedules.' I said as we walked to the office, as he tried to get the lipstick of his face.

'Is there any left?' He asked just as we were about to walk in. I giggled there was only one he had missed.

'Si.' I said smiling

'Where?'

'Like to the right of your lips.'

'My right side, or your right side?' He said smiling

'Mine.' He nodded and tried to get it off; I sighed and reached up to rub the rest away.

'l'amour peut être sans visibilité.' He said with a sigh as he opened up the door.

'What's that mean?' I asked looking at him.

'I'll tell you one day,' he said as we stood at the desk waiting when somebody walked into the office I looked behind me, there was a pixie? No it's just a really short vampire. She smiled at me.

'Hello Mia.' I just looked at her she must be a mind reader 'I can see the future.' She said to low for human ears. I just nodded as a lady came up to us.

'How may I help you she said?'

'Um where new here,'

'Are you Ms. Ash and Mr. Silver?' She said motioning to us.

'Yes.' I said nodding

'Here are your schedules and a map of the school.' She said handing us two sheets of paper each and a slip for us to get signed by the teachers. We smiled and walked out.

'What have you got?' Lucas asked giving me his.

MIA'S

1st hour: Calculus

2nd hour: Government

3rd hour: English

4th hour: Spanish

-Lunch-

5th hour: Biology

6th hour: Dramatic Studies

'Whoa we got the same things sweet. Now you can help me.' He said smiling

'GET… A… LIFE.' I said rolling my eyes 'I wonder what Dramatic Studies is.'

'I'm guessing its Dance, Drama, music and something.' He said shrugging

'Come one we better get our book bags they'll be here any minute.' I said walking off to my car with Lucas following me. Once I had my bag I sat back on my hood and fiddled with my phone when a car parked next to me it was_ him _yeah I know what he did to Bella. Lucas wouldn't but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to him. Poor Bella.

'Come on.' Lucas said grabbing my arm I glared at him and walked over to Koral and Cam, Who had just arrived. When Bella came if I had a heart it would have stopped.

E.P.O.V

For a second the girl Mia's thoughts shone through to me it was like the ice block had melted.

Poor Bella she thought they weren't here and I was so wrong

I thought I saw a tear come down her cheek

M.P.O.V

I am such an idiot it was my chose to come here. I didn't think they were still here, Christ it's been over 50 years. A tear fell down my cheek. Bella noticed.

'What's wrong?' Thank god she hasn't noticed.

'Nothing' I mumbled 'Come on well get your schedules.' When we had them Bella laughed all three of us had the same. Cam and Koral had the same as well.

'Calculus.' Bella sighed 'Gaga.' She mumbled

'Don't worry I will help you.' Lucas said smiling

'Lucas what's 5000 divided by 1?' I said looking at him.

'Ummmm give me a minute.' He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. 'Owww it hurts it, burnssssssssssss!!' he said rubbing his head.

'Right.' I said smiling I looked at Bella, she was looking at her schedule with confusion

'Hey what does Dramatic studies mean?' she looked at all of our faces.

'Sorry, you'll just have to wait till 6th period.' I said with a shrug, she looked confused.

'Well, in my world Lunch counts as a period, as since we don't eat I'll probably be in my car.'

'See that's the sad thing about or plan as we needed your car.' Lucas said with a sigh. Koral glared at me. I put my hands up in a surrendering position

'It was bad but it will be funny.' I giggled 'Estoy tan en problemas.' I closed my eyes just when the bell rang. Oh god please let none of them in any of our classes.

'Come on Lucas we got a prank to watch.' I said walking away. I stood in the hallway next to my locker. I was lucky to have gotten a locker, close to Emmett I think Lucas called him. When I saw a huge strong muscled guy, vampire should I say? I smiled as Lucas came up and stood next to me leaning on the lockers. Please keep a strait face niña. He walked over to his locker and spun the code in. Opening it up when the words came out.

_Ain't it a funny thing, how you run to me_

He just looked at his locker. Then to his right then his left. And shut it quickly closing his eyes and opened it again.

_You know I make it right, I'm at your command_

His eyes widened and he shut it again before opening it a third time

**_Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_**_  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

He froze 'THE ALIENS ARE COMING, THERE GOING TO GET US!' he shouted running out of one of the doors screaming. Lucas and I couldn't take it any longer we started laughing, the tears streaking down my cheeks. When someone was in front of me. But I couldn't stop laughing. But then Lucas stopped and I opened my eyes. To see Emmett in front of me, I smiled at him sweetly,

'Did you do that to me?' he looked at me menacingly.

L.P.O.V

'Me? Orso' she coked her head to the side

'What did you call me?' He looked shocked

'Orso?' she laughed and walked away just as the bell wrung again. I gave one last look at him and ran after Mia. Thank Dieu the teacher wasn't there yet when I noticed Mia and Bella weren't there……

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it went longer than I expected but I just had to get it out of my head. Only one person has voted on Bella's power.**

**Translation-Italian**** and French**

**Vaffanculo: Fuck**

**Va' Al Diavolo****: Go to hell**

**Au Secours: Help me!**

**l'amour peut être sans visibilité: love can be blind**

**Gaga: crap**

**Estoy tan en problemas: I am so in trouble**

**Niña: Girl**

**Orso: Bear**

**Dieu: God**


	9. PS I'm Sorry

Ok you guy I know this is not a chapter and it has been a while. But a lot of things are happening but I promise there will be a new chapter for all of my stories by Monday.

Also I would like to give a HUGE shout out to lovejoypeacetpl and also everyone go read her stories! There are just ….. Ah... I can't think of what is good enough for it but this should cover it.

Chocolate covered Vampires! Or Werewolves!

Also There is this story I read and plz go red it cos it's really good it's by Blaise xx!

Sorry again but the next chapters for my stories will be out very soon.


	10. A Fresh Start

Disclaimer:

Mia: Hello…

Lucas: Ahhhh….

Me: You guys can't even do a disclaimer? I thought you were perfect?

Lucas: Grrrrrr!

Mia: Whatever she don't own Twilight but she does own us. –Sigh-

Chapter 9: A fresh start

B.P.O.V

I walked ahead of Mia when I saw _them. _They didn't notice me and kept walking, was I that in invisible? When I heard Mia's worried voice.

'Bella? If you're using your power, I will soooo kill you.' She said looking around but to quiet for human ears to hear. I gasped and shook my head, my power was that I was able to take powers away from them and use them for my own good. Except I wouldn't say I used it for GOOD purposes, and this was my favorite. Being Invisible. 'I'm going to the toilets....' I said my heels clicking on the tiles. When I opened the door to the bathroom I returned to my normal self, but I was a little bit dizzy. That is the down side to my power; I pretty much have to hunt every time I use it. When Mia walked in nearly hitting me with the door. 'What are you trying to do? Kill me?' I said my voice shaking the whole way through. I started shaking and flung myself at Mia and started whimpering. What a great Birthday this has turned out to be. 'Come on, we'll go home and I'll tell the school your sick and I'm staying home with you.' Mia whispered smiling lightly, I shook my head. 'No. I can get through this. I'm a big girl now.' Mia laughed, 'come on we better get to Gov.' she said helping me up. We walked into the classroom and handed the teacher our slips. 'Soooo where were you?' Lucas asked when we sat down next to him. Mia ignored him, when the last person I wanted to see walked in. My eyes met his for a split second, before I looked down. 'Who's he? He's cute.' Mia whispered from beside me, smiling at Jasper. 'Uhhh… That's Jasper.' I mumbled looking over at Mia, Her eyes widened and if she were human she would be blushing bright red. When the teacher started to talk. 'We will be talking about the American Civil War or also known as the War Between the States.' The teacher finished clapping his hands together. I looked over at Mia and Jasper both their mouths were hanging open. Mia took a deep breath and looked at the teacher. I wasn't listening when Mia and Jasper jumped up, and started yelling at the teacher. I sighed as I tried to see what they were saying… But I got nothing, and I'm a vampire.

'Enough!' The teacher shouted but they kept yelling at him. 'Detention for both of you!' He said and they stopped, 'FINE!' They said together and walked out the classroom, when the bell rang. Lucas and I were the first out of the classroom. Only to see Jasper and Mia talking together, 'Really you were in it?' She said smiling. 'Yeah!' He said nodding his head, 'My brother wouldn't let me in it,' she said rolling her eyes. When Alice appeared beside Jasper. 'Hello Mia.' Alice said smiling sweetly. Mia gasped 'H H How D do you know me?' Mia asked shocked, when the bell rang. 'Ahh I got to go.' Mia said backing away.

English and Spanish went by in a blur. When the bell went for Lunch, I jumped. 'Hey Bella I'm going into the woods to play my guitar. You want to come?' Mia said smiling warmly at me. 'What about everyone else?' I asked looking at her. 'O well IDK what Lucas does Koral and Cam I don't even won't to think about that. She said shivering. 'That's not very nice.' Lucas said pouting 'It's a cruel world..' Mia said shrugging. I nodded, and we walked out to her car. I have a song I wrote, for you…..

When we were in the woods she started to sing,

I spend my life, trying to do things right  
but all I do is fall to my face with my hands on my head so many  
times

Well it!s alright to be myself  
now I!ve learnt to stand  
well it!s ok to be just who I am  
I spent years really hating me  
longing to be friends, now I hope that you can understand  
This is who I am

I don!t care if I!m fat, or if you think my clothes are bad  
"cos I can go to sleep at night, I!m a good person and I!ll get by

Well it!s alright to be myself  
now I!ve learnt to stand  
well it!s ok to be just who I am  
I!ve spent years really hating me  
longing to be friends, now I hope that you can understand  
This is who I am

I wrote that for you.' Mia said smiling shyly; tears were falling down my face. (Remember she can take other powers) When the bell rang. 'You know this bell is annoying me.' I mumbled wiping the tears off my cheeks. We found Lucas sitting in Mia's car banging his head on the steering wheel. Mia whistled and he jumped out walking over to us. Let's go. I thought as we reached the bio room. We gave the teacher our slips, Lucas and Mia had to share a desk. Mia didn't look to happy about it.

'Mia!' Lucas whined. 'What?' She said sighing 'What is this?' He said holding up a pencil. He had been asking her random questions for nearly 5 minutes, and I could tell it was getting on her nerves. When _he_ walked in and sat next to me, I borrowed Edwards's power and read Mia's mind. Fuck off Lucas or I am going to severally hurt you, I looked over at them to see Lucas was poking Mia.

'I would stop if I were you.' I mumbled to low for anyone but Mia and Lucas to hear, his finger froze but he couldn't help it he poked her again and she snapped. Mia grabbed his hand and twisted it, Lucas whimpered and I swore I saw _him_ smile. When the bell rang. 'What the Fuck?' Mia swore looking at the door as everyone left. She shrugged and let go of Lucas's arm, and bent down to whisper in his ear. 'If you ever poke me again, I will KILL you.' She said patting his shoulder. 'Coming Bella?' Mia said when she got to the door. Lucas and I met up with her everyone was outside the gym, 'Bella, Lucas, Mia! Over here!' Cam shouted waving his arms. 'What's going on?' Mia asked looking around at all the students. 'Well from what we've heard, this is new. No one knows what's going on…….' Koral drifted off when a women, with olive colored skin and dull green eyes. 'Welcome everyone! This is dramatic arts! From now till the end of school you will be learning dances as such. Tomorrow I will be picking your partners; also I would like you to wear what you think I would expect you to weir.' She said with a smile. 'My names Flo and you have the afternoon off. I will be back in 2 days.' And with that everyone rushed out. I didn't notice it until it was too late. I was in front of the door. Someone pushed me and I fell, I put my hands out to catch myself. When I felt strong hands grab me. 'Thanks Cam.' I said getting up, when I heard a chuckle. I knew that chuckle; I turned around to see Edward and his family. I looked into my families minds.

To jump, or not to jump…. Mia

I pack up if I were them…. Koral

I like pickles, I like cheese… Cam

FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT... Lucas

I sighed and looked them each in the eye. 'What do you want?' I asked my voice sounded more annoyed than I was nervous.

'Bella…..' Edward said and reached to touch my arm and Mia jumped……….

A/N ok I left you with a cliffy there and I now that's mean since I haven't updated in a while.

Anyway the winner of the power comp is…..cass96! With a total of 4 votes out of 7 people.

In Second is…Carissa with 3 out of 7 people.

In Third…Leah Wolf and Jackie 2 each out of the 7 people.

CONGRATS!

Anyway I need lots of help if anyone can, for school were doing a MJ tribute in a few weeks and I'm in Thriller I have an outfit just need some idea's for my hair and make-up. My outfit is a red t-shirt with a black jacket ripped up with strips of red material on it and black pants with red tights underneath. That's sorta the reason I haven't updated in so long.

See that little button down there press it. And you shall receive COOKIES!


	11. SCREAM!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight otherwise….

Edward would NOT have left Bella

Reneesme would NOT have been born.

For the reason of I wanted Jacob to suffer.

Chapter 10: SCREAM!!!

B.P.O.V

I starred in FAKE shock, (key word FAKE) as Mia jumped on Edward slamming him up against the wall. Thank God! No one was here, not even the teachers.

'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!' Mia shouted in his face. 'WHO?!' She shouted again, I looked at everyone's faces. Koral, Alice, Rosalie shock and Jasper, Emmett, Cam and Lucas; on the verge of yelling "fight! Fight! Fight!"

'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!' Mia shouted she was getting angry, good. 'Ahhhh I think that's Edward Cullen.' Emmett said with a snicker. Mia growled. 'I don't need your help Emmett. You left her as well.' She spat.

'Who do you think you are? Leaving Bella saying you DIDN'T love her, and now you come back. And YOU want her back. Who do you think you are?' She said leaving him there as she walked away, shaking with anger. When we got back to her car she looked up. 'Hey Bella? Do you want to ride with me? Lucas can take your car.' She said in a small voice. Perfect, I just nodded. And ran over and hugged her. 'Thank you for that.' I said sobbing, she hugged me back. And we got into the her car…..

When you got home I looked around, 'Do you think THEY can hear us?' I asked looking at Mia. She smiled 'Of course not. If they could they would have known we were already here.' She said smiling brightly. As we walked inside, I shook her hand. 'It was good doing business with you.' I said laughing. 'I think our plan went well.' I said smiling as we both laughed………..


	12. MOVIES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight,

Wow I don't own much…………..

Chapter 11: (Next day…)MOVIES!

B.P.O.V

I stared out the window…

Damn it's sunny...

I looked in the mirror, geese I really need to hunt. I shook my head and flopped on my bed. I rolled over and reached under my bed, fumbling around for my book bag. I reached in and grabbed out City of Bones. I smiled blowing the thin layer of dust that had covered my poor little book. I lay down on my belly and started reading.

"...Have you fallen in love with the wrong person yet?'  
Jace said, "Unfortunately, Lady of the Haven, my one true love remains myself."  
..."At least," she said, "you don't have to worry about rejection, Jace Wayland."  
"Not necessarily. I turn myself down occasionally, just to keep it interesting."

I smiled when the burn in my throat stopped me. I sighed, looks like I will have to go hunting sooner than I thought. I jumped out my window landing on a rock close to the small river that trickled down to the river at the back of our house. And started walking into the forest…

A.P.O.V

I stared into the future looking for any sign of Bella and I. Edward had gone hunting and I was sure he would never hear me… I hope… But all I could see clearly was…

"Owe! My eye hurts..."-Mia

"TO BAD!!" Jasper, Emmett and Lucas.

I smiled the girl seemed sweet, and it seemed like the right thing to do. She looked lonely, and so did the boy Lucas. I shook my head and looked out the window when a vision…

M.P.O.V

I skipped through channels… Ugh nothing on… Cam and Koral had gone out tonight, for who knows WHAT reason… when Lucas came jumping down the stairs, and flopped down on the couch next to me. I looked at him side-ways, and he was looking at me with a frown. I froze still looking at him when he smiled. I laughed smiling. 'What's up with you?' I asked putting my feet on his lap. 'What's with that?' He asked pointing to my feet, I shrugged. And waved my hand for him to continue. 'I want to get a MOOOOVIE!' he said laughing at the end. I rolled my eyes at his STUPID joke. He hopped up. 'Well are you coming?' he said offering me his hand. I shrugged nothing better on TV. We got there in less than 10 minutes. I walked down the aisles, when I heard my name. 'Mia!' I heard Lucas whisper yell. I looked up and he was holding up: Batman and the dark knight. I nodded and he held up another: **Friday the 13****th**(sorry I just had to bold it) I smiled YELL Yah! And he held up another HOW MANY! : Knowing I shrugged it seemed good. **Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen **I smiled nodding vigorously. 'Last one' he mouthed and I smiled perfect:** Angels & Demons. **We walked over to the check-out. 'I can't find anything. And you find everything.' I said smiling. 'MIA!' I turned around to see the big guy. Emmett, from school. 'Um hello?' I mumbled looking at him. 'Let's go.' I whispered to Lucas turning around. 'One step ahead of you princes.' He whispered in my ear. I shivered when his lips brushed my cheek. 'I'm not your Princess.' I said facing him. 'Well too bad.' He said and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed. 'Put me DOWN Lucas!' I said laughing. He just shook his head and put me in the passenger side of the car. He smiled at me and I just looked ahead. 'What's wrong?' he asked concern in his voice, it broke my heart. I looked up at him, he was looking at the road but he looked hurt. I looked down sad. 'Nothing.' I mumbled, but he left the subject at that. 'It's your past. I have my own and I know what it's like.' He said with a smile at the end. 'Can I tell you a secret?' I asked biting my lip. Why o why Mia? 'Of course! I won't tell anyone.' He said looking me in the eye. I can trust him. 'Umm.' Ok I chicken out. 'Do I ever cross your mind?' I asked not looking at him. I waited for at least 5 minutes. 'No.' I didn't know why but it hurt badly. When he got out of the car and opened up my door. I gasped looking around, wow where home. I smiled getting out. 'What to watch, what to watch.' I mumbled. 'Angels & Demons' we said at the same time. He put it on finishing it off with an evil laugh I giggle and looked up; he was smiling goofily at me and winked. I froze and I swear my eyes went big, I looked down embarrassed. When he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to lean on him and started playing with my hair. I froze and went cold; he stopped and looked down at me. He smiled shyly. 'Sorry.' He said still smiling as he let go of me. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. 'Do you like me?' I asked as the movie started. He waited a while like before. 'No.' He answered. And again, the hole in my heart got bigger. I whimpered, looking down playing with a strand of my hair. 'What's REALLY wrong?' He said and I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't answer. I rolled over lying against the end so my feet were on his lap, as a single tear rolled down my cheek, then another and another. When I felt strong arms around me and I hugged him back, crying, crying for everything. I could never live a REALLY life, I would never have my best friend back after the next few weeks and worst of all I couldn't have the one **I** wanted. 'Sorry.' I mumbled when I looked at Lucas's tear stained or soaked shirt, he smiled wiping the last of my tears away. 'That's ok.' He said getting up to put another movie on. 'Wow… I didn't think I had THAT many tears.' I mumbled looking shocked. He sat back down next to me when the front door opened, and a wet Bella walked in, with a desperate Edward calling after her. 'Bella!' He shouted before she slammed the door shut. I jumped up and got her a towel, and started drape it around her. 'I'm going to my bed-room.' She said in a tone that meant, "DO NOT disturb!" I shrugged and sat back down to enjoy my movie…

AN: yeah I'm being mean and not telling you what happened with Bella and Edward, That is for another chapter. It looks like Bella is even more NOT wanting to be with EDWARD even more… hhhhmmmmm… wonder what he did…

Looks like Lucas is trying to get Mia but why can't she love him? And what did she want to ask him? And still the better question, why did he say NO to her Q.? All your questions will be revealed…

IF YOU REVIEW!!!

Also I am starting a little advertising gig of other peoples stories.... so if you read this, and in a reveiw give me your name and story I will put it in the next chapter of all my stories... THE FIRST get in first... Also I have to read them, and they dont have to be about twilight...

IF YOU LIKE/LOVE THIS GO CHECK OUT **lovejoypeacetpl's **STORIES! They are awesome! so GO!!!

REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!


	13. the end

The Good The Bad And The Vampires-The End

Well after a long time of thinking, I think I have come up with the best ending I can think of. I was going to continue this for a while longer but after finding a quote on the Internet, the ending has been brought to this story. I feel sad now to end it, but I have found a block and cannot continue.

Hope you like the ending! =P

B.P.O.V

I couldn't cope with any of this. What Edward had said, was too much. It couldn't have been true, he must have been lying. But as I looked at Mia, sprawled out of the sofa; watching whatever was on TV. I saw something of all the people I used to love in her.

Rose- her beauty

Alice-her friendliness and being my best est friend. Practically my sister

Jasper-His calmness

Emmett-the way she would smile

Esme- Her kindness

Carlisle-his wisdom

And Edward-my love for her

And then I knew what I had to do…

I had been hurt over him leaving me and thinking he didn't love me. But if he was just trying to protect me… Well there is some justice in that, right?

"I….I… I'm going to the Cullen's" I said getting up, I couldn't take this anymore

"You mean to Edward." Mia corrected, but there wasn't sarcasm more happiness. I took a deep breath and started running. It would have been hard to find him, if I hadn't had the power to find anyone in the world. Yer I had met Demetri once, but he was the only vampire from the volturi I had ever met. I saw him, and did the first thing that came to mind. I jumped on him, our lips touching.

(Edited out for yours and mines safety)

I rested my forehead on his, "I love you, and I'm sorry." He said hugging me, then I heard a few wolf whistles. My eyes snapped over only to see everyone there. Their emotions ranged…

Rosalie-Not really caring

Emmett-curious, I don't know why

Jasper-Surprise

Alice-expectancy

Esme-Happy

Carlisle-thinking he had intruded

Camren- Proud

Koral-Exited

Lucas- So So

Mia-smiling

They were all happy and so was I. Everyone started talking to me, that I didn't notice Mia slip away. I got back to my room when I saw an envelope

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to go. The reason why I came to be with this coven was because I was on a mission. One that has been clouded by my emotions. So I am leaving, now is the best time I think. Because you now have your soul-mate and you won't be as worried about me. _

_I'll always love you._

_Yours truly Mia_

And then I cried, she was gone Mia was gone. All I had was the hope she would return.

K.P.O.V

I couldn't believe it! Bella and Edward where finally together. I walked into my room, when I saw to noted on the bed. I grabbed mine and started to read it.

_Dear Koral, _

_I'm leaving. I'm sorry but I have something to do. I know you'll take care of Cam for me. I'm sorry._

_Luv Mia._

I looked at the note in shock, well that was Mia. I couldn't help but smile, it was like her. I could just imagine her doing this but she would always come back.

C.P.O.V

I walked into my bedroom, and the first thing I saw was a note on the bed. I opened it up, only to see Mia's neat handwriting.

_Dear My best brother,_

_I have to go. The only reason I was in this coven was to find__Alf.__I want to stay, I really do but that was the reason of my coming. You know why I want to find him, but I don't want you to tell anyone else. Because I might not be coming back, and they will surly die. I know this must hurt you, but you know me. I'm an old soul, you should see me again._

_Love your sister Mia_

It was stupid and childish, but also had some adultness in her decisions. But I loved her enough to let her go, the one who might not was Lucas…

L.P.O.V

I think I had been the only one to see Mia sneak away in the shadows, after Bella and Edward got busted. But what was unexpected was the envelope that was on my bed.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I'm sorry but I have to do this. I think this is going to hurt me than it will hurt you, but it will be close. I have to leave, and I think you deserve the truth. When I was human I fell in love with a werewolf, his name was Alf. And he was the same as you, blond hair and lilac eyes. When I got turned into a vampire, we couldn't be together. But we found a way. The problem, we were both element users. Fire and water don't mix. At the beginning, I couldn't control my power. But I can now. The only problem, I don't know if he is alive. But I'm going to find out, all this time I have thought he was alive. But meeting you, I have started to doubt myself. _

_I'm sorry, I love you._

_Mia_

I sat there just looking at the letter, then the only thought that came into my head.

"Find Mia."

I jumped up and started walking out the door, I didn't know what to do. But I would try anything, when a familiar voice stopped me.

"**Lucas. If you truly love something you should set it free, and if it doesn't come back then… they were** **never yours to start with**. "Koral said standing there, so weak looking. I let out a dry sob, I couldn't just let Mia leave. But Koral had a point; I truly loved Mia too much.

But I because I loved that girl to much, for my own good. I stood there, I would let her leave. But I would find her one day; I loved her to much to let her go forever…

"The hardest part of dreaming about someone you love is having to wake-up?"

* * *

Reviews please tell me what you think! If you read this please put a review in! I want to know how this chapter went!!! thnx


End file.
